The Curse
by Cappuccino-Dreams
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland and his crew have just seized the Jamaican island. Something is happening to Captain Kirkland though and the island gives him and his right hand Matthew bad vibes... Rated T for some cussing and attempted rape in future chapters


_**September, 7th 1657  
**_

_We have now seized the Jamaican island and have made Port Royal our base. It is a fairly big town near the trade routes and the commercial centers of Portobello and Cartagena. A perfect spot for us buccaneers._

_...However, I do have a bad feeling about this little island. For some unknown reason I have started to get memory gaps every now and then. Nothing serious, just about 5 minutes long but even that is not good at all for a Captain like me.  
__  
I mostly sit in my cabin drawing new maps of the island as I am also the navigator of The Amber. My right hand, Matthew, is exploring the island together with a few men of my crew. A good lad he is, responsible and loyal. I would not know what I would be without that lad, he has been with me since the age of 12. We have had big influences on each other through the years. I thank him dearly for having been there through hard times with me (not that I have told him that, I am not a person who voice out my thoughts and feelings that easily). If anyone touches the lad in a wrong way they will have to pay dearly...  
__  
I hear some ruckus going on above deck. I have a strong feeling it is Alfred's doing... and I certainly would not be surprised if Ivan was involved too. Never a quiet moment with those two... I better go and see what my bloody crew is doing before my ship gets wrecked._

_** -Arthur Kirkland**_

* * *

_**September, 8th 1657  
**_

_The log? But weren't I just...? This stress is really taking its toll on me... Just a second ago I was above deck. I am getting more confused by these memory gaps for each passing day.  
__  
My head is killing me. Yesterday was hell alright. Alfred and Ivan were at it again... And this time they had dragged Berwald and Mathias into the usual fight too. How could Tino let Berwald out of sight!? He knows how those two are... When I got out on deck I briefly forgot what to do. That is not a good sign. Before I had time to think my body had acted on it's own, thank God for that (It wouldn't be too good if I just stood there, staring into thin air). I lifted my pistol to the sky and shot out the usual warning bullet. It immediately got still and all eyes turned to me, just how it should be.  
__  
I was not amused by the sight. Apparently Ivan was hovering above Alfred and Berwald was blocking Mathias's battle axe with his sword. My headache didn't help one bit either. I was really mad at the four wankers and I ordered them to clean the whole ship. I must have looked like I was in a really bad mood as the prats had left the instant I barked out my orders._

_I certainly have not been in the best of moods these days. This islands habitants are quite a weird bunch and I get a feeling my crew is not respecting me like past years. I wonder why, all of us are good friends and no one have betrayed an other. Yet._

_Now, what was the reason I began writing here...? Ah, yes, Matthew is back from exploring. I need to talk with him about the treasures on this island, if there are any. I'm also curious on what food supplies they have here. My guess is mostly sea food but you can't live on simply that. I certainly hope there are other food here as both my men and I are sickened by the usual fish dishes._

_Someone is knocking on the door. I better go and see who it is, before it gets destroyed like last time I waited too long. Alfred needs to learn patience... and to control his stupid strength._

_ **-Arthur Kirkland**_

* * *

_**September, 13th 1657**  
_

_The memory gaps I have are getting stranger by the day. I now can barely remember what I did yesterday. I do remember some things from the day, but it is not much. After two days my memory is a hazy blur and when I try to think about it I just get a headache._

_I do not know if it is because of those memory gaps but I surely am more irritated these days. I lash out at every little thing and I nearly hit Tino just because he accidentally dropped one of my teacups! Usually I just shrug it off and send him out to buy a new one on nearest island._

_I should probably retire to bed now. The more I think about this the more tired I get._

_**-Arthur Kirkland  
**__**  


* * *

**_

_**September, 15th 1657**_

_  
Arthur has acted quite strange this past week. He lashes out at the smallest of things and gets incredibly angry at tiny mistakes. He is scowling all the time and I have never seen him in a bad mood for this long. At this time he also started to slowly but surely isolate himself . With the time he also started to eat less and communicated mostly with me as he easily lost his temperament with anyone else._

_Some day ago I was walking around below deck and heard Tino shuffling around in the kitchen. As it was not time for dinner yet I was wondering what he was doing, but it appeared he was only making tea for Arthur. I hoped the tea would calm him down, at least a little... I walked with him to the Captain's cabin and waited outside for him. After a few minutes I heard a crash and the creak of a chair dragging on the floor. I thought I would just disturb if I entered and let them handle it on their own. After all, they're fully grown men._

_I heard Tino apologizing. That wasn't strange at all and you usually apologize after an accident, right? But what _was_ rather strange was that Arthur literally screamed out at him in pure anger. I quickly opened the door in worry and saw that Arthur was ready to hit Tino any moment, but something flashed in his eyes and he stopped himself before his hand had connected with Tino's cheek. Tino just stared at him in shock and surprise covered his features. I could see he was close to tears. I got a glance at Arthur's face as he turned away. He had an expression I had never seen on him before. Surprise, shock, anger, hatred. Emptiness. I was baffled at all those feelings as I had never seen a mix like that on my childhood friend ever before._

_His unusually dark voice made me snap out of my thoughts, though his words and tone only confused me even more. "Get out" he said in a rather venomous tone. I noticed how Tino paled and scrambled out of the cabin as if his life depended on it. Which maybe it did._

_I still stood there even after he left, just looking at my Captain with worry shown through my eyes. He was still turned away when he told me to leave him alone._

_I, being as loyal as ever and listened to his every order, left._

_I have a feeling I shouldn't have as the next day he had locked himself up in his cabin, refusing to speak to any of us and rejected the food and water we tried to give him._

_I am worried as to what is happening to Artie._

**_ -Matthew Williams_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Lame and random title is lame and random.**

**...why the hell can't I have the names/signature on the right side of the page!? It just looks... WEIRD now! D:  
**

**My first pirate fanfic... ahaha... I really should be working on Café Asia, but I kinda have writer's block for that one right now OTL The fact that school is kind of overworking me doesn't help either D:**

**This will mostly be written like this chapter, logbook/diary format, but I think I will need to have a third person perspective too. Also, cookies for anyone who knows/guesses right on what exactly is happening to our favourite pirate :D**

**I suspect both Café Asia and this will have slow updates... OTL**

**Also, since you're already here and have (or maybe not) read the endnote... why don't share your thoughts by clicking this lovely review button? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is this piece of fail.**


End file.
